How to catch a wolf Lost Scene
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Die Nacht nach dem QuidditchWmFinale ist sicher alles andere als still...


_Disclaimer: Bis auf Jo und Lina gehört mir immer noch nix._

_A/N: GESCHAFFT! Hab die Prüfung bestanden. Hier schreibt also jetzt eine fix und fertige Buchhändlerin:)_

_Gewidmet ist diese Story all meinen lieben Stammlesern und Innen die immer so fleißig reviewen. Es ist meine erste M-Story...wobei sie das Rating vielleicht nicht wirklich verdient. Ihr wolltet die Story-ihr bekommt sie. Erwartet aber nicht zu viel. (Mehr zu aktuellen Projekten und Ideen findet ihr in meinem LiveJournal: http/ angelina-pads. livejournal. com/ (ohne Abstand) - Link gibts auch in meinem Profil...einfach auf "homepage" klicken)_

_Dies ist eine kleine "verlorengegangene Szene", die sich nach "How to catch a wolf" lesen lässt und dort ans Quidditch-WM-Finale Irland vs. Schottland anschließt. Nun-die Nacht war nicht ganz so ruhig ;)_

_Musiktipp: "Brid Og Ni Mhaille" von The Corrs für den Anfang, dann was fürs Herz: "Groovy Kind Of Love" von Phil Collins._

* * *

Die schrille und laute Party um uns herum flaut langsam ab. Vereinzelt hört man sie immer noch, die irischen Fans, die den Sieg ihrer Quidditchmannschaft über die Schotten feiern. Größtenteils mit den Schotten gemeinsam. Viele der mittlerweile sturzbetrunkenen Fans haben sich bereits dazu überreden lassen irische Trikots zu tragen oder grölend die irische Flagge zu schwenken und irgendwelche mir unbekannten Lieder zu singen.

Josephine lehnt an meiner Schulter und summt mit. Es ist fast vier Uhr morgens. Langsam scheint sogar sie müde zu werden. Die ganze Nacht haben wir durchgefeiert. Es hat Spaß gemacht ihr einfach nur zu zusehen, wie sie immer wieder mit Lily oder Lina getanzt hat und lautstark irische Volkslieder sang. Ich verstehe kein Wort, aber sie sieht so glücklich dabei aus, dass ich die irische Sprache an ihren Lippen nur lieben kann.

Wir haben den ganzen Abend Guinness gertunken, literweise. James, der noch nie viel vertragen hat, musste irgendwann von Lily zum Zelt zurückgebracht werden. Auch Lina war irgendwann zu betrunken um noch gerade laufen zu können. Und so hat auch Sirius uns mit ihr verlassen.

Erstaunlich eigentlich. Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass es eines Tages tatsächlich eine Frau geben wird, die es schafft das Herz dieses Streuners an sich zu binden. Man lernt nie aus.

So sind also nur noch Jo und ich übrig. Das Mädchen ist erstaunlich trinkfest, muss ich sagen.

Das Lied, welches von den Iren zu uns herüber klingt, hat etwas trauriges, finde ich. Und das liegt nicht nur an den ein, zwei Bier, die ich vielleicht zu viel hatte. Zu viel ist vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck - denn betrunken bin ich nicht. Eher ein wenig berauscht von allem um mich herum. Am meisten wohl von Jo. Ich lege einen Arm um ihre Schulter und sie kuschelt sich an mich. Mein Herz macht einen kleinen Hüpfer.

"Es ist ein Liebeslied.", erklärt sie mir. Ihre Stimme klingt ein wenig heiser. "Eine unerwiderte Liebe. Sehr traurig."

Wir lauschen eine Weile still dem Gesang des begabten Iren, bis dieser sein Lied beendet und ein paar Leute verschlafen applaudieren.

"Langsam sollten wir zum Zelt zurück.", murmle ich in ihr dunkles Haar. Jo murrt unwillig. "Kein Zelt.", sagt sie. "Ich will keine Plane über mir heute Nacht. Nur die Sterne."

Ich sehe sie an und sie lächelt, steht auf und nimmt meine Hand. Ich lasse mich von ihr fort ziehen, weg vom Zeltplatz und den letzten Quidditchbegeisterten. Vorbei an Bäumen und Büschen. Nach einer Weile treten wir aus einer Wand von Büschen hervor und stehen vor einem See, der im schwachen Licht der Sterne und des halben Mondes glitzert und funkelt.

Jo scheint das Plätzchen zu gefallen.Still betrachtet sie das ruhige Bild. Der sanfte Wind spielt mit ihrem langen Haaren.

"Schön hier, nicht?", flüstert sie und zieht sich ihr Irlandtrikot über den Kopf.

"Ähm...was genau tust du?"

"Ich gehe schwimmen.", sagt sie in einem Ton, als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt.

"Ich weiß nicht ob das so -"

"Ich bin nicht betrunken, Moony."

"Ich...ich dachte nur..."

"Du denkst zu viel.", lacht sie, überwindet die kurze Distanz zwischen uns und schlingt ihre Arme um mich. "Das müssen wir dringend ändern.", haucht sie an mein Ohr. Dann küsst sie mich. Sie schmeckt nach Guinness und ein wenig nach Cola.

Sie schiebt ihre Hände unter mein T-Shirt. Ihre Berührungen sind zart und schicken kleine Stomstöße durch meinen Körper. Sie schiebt den Stoff etwas nach oben und ich kann die Nachtluft auf meiner Haut spüren. "Du könntest mitkommen.", sagt sie und zieht mir schließlich mein Shirt über den Kopf.

Jo tritt einen Schritt zurück und lässt ihre kurze Jeans von ihren Hüften gleiten. Selbst das Höschen ihres Bikinis hat die Nationalfarben Irlands. Sie schlüpft aus ihren Turnschuhen und lächelt mich an. "Nun mach schon, Moony.", sagt sie und lacht. "Anstarren kannst du mich auch im Wasser."

Ich senke meinen Blick und bin unglaublich dankbar, dass sie im Dunkeln nicht halb so gut sehen kann wie ich.

Jo dreht sich um und schreitet langsam durchs hohe Gras auf den See zu. Die Sterne schütten silbriges Licht auf ihre blasse Haut. Ihr Haar tanz im Wind. Und wieder muss ich mich zusammenreißen, um ihr nicht hinterher zu starren, sondern stattdessen meine Jeans abzustreifen.

Langsam lässt sich Jo in den See gleiten. Sie macht ein paar Schwimmzüge, taucht einmal kurz unter und setzt sich dann auf einen der großen, glatten Steine, um auf mich zu warten. Das Wasser bildet silbern glitzernde Tropfen auf ihrer Haut und ihr Haar klebt in dunklen Locken an ihren Schultern. Frauen wie sie sind wohl schuld daran, dass Menschen immernoch an schöne Nixen glauben.

Ich schwimme zu ihr hinüber. Sie lächelt ihr bezauberndes Lächeln. Aus der Nähe ist sie sogar noch schöner. Wir planschen und albern ein wenig herum, dann kehren wir ans Ufer zurück und legen uns ins hohe Gras.

Die Sterne über uns glitzern. Ihre nasse Haut an meiner ist ein wunderbares Gefühl. Sie hebt den Kopf etwas von meiner Schulter und ich küsse sie.

Ihre Fingerspitzen beginnen kleine Kreise auf meinen Bauch zu malen. Eine meiner Hände habe ich in der Flut ihres scharzen Haares vergraben, die andere streicht über ihren Rücken und streift dabei immer wieder das Band, welches den Bikini dort hält, wo er hin gehört.

Ich beginne ihr Kinn zu küssen, ihren Nacken, ihre Schultern. Jo seufzt leise. Ich küsse jeden einzelnen Wassertropfen von ihrer blassen Haut. Dabei frage ich mich ob es nur am Bier liegt, dass ich sie am liebsten dazu bringen würde nicht nur leise zu seufzen.

Sie greift nach hinten, bekommt das Band ihres Bikinioberteils zu fassen und löst den Knoten. Ich sehe auf, sie grinst, beugt sich zu mir und küsst mich, ohne mich zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Der nun nutzlose Stoff gleitet unbeachtet ins Gras.

Jos Küsse sind feurig. Ein Feuer, dass auch mich anzustecken beginnt. Ich werde wagemutiger, lasse meine Hände über ihren biegsamen Körper wandern, lass meine Lippen ihn erkunden. Es gibt wohl kaum einen Zentimeter ihrer Haut, den ich nicht küsse.

Sie schließt die Augen, vergräbt eine Hand in meinem Haar. Immer wieder entlocke ich ihr kleine Laute, die ich mit diebischer Freude zu provozieren beginne.

Meine Shorts folgen bald Jos Oberteil, nur um wenig später von ihrem Höschen Gesellschaft zu bekommen.

"Jo.", keuche ich hervor, nur um meine Lippen Sekunden später wieder auf ihren zu wissen. Meine Atmung ist rasch und unregelmäßig, genau wie ihre.

Die Erde scheint still zu stehen, als wir entgültig miteinander verschmelzen. Alles scheint hundert Mal intensiver: der kühle Wind auf meiner feuchten Haut, das weiche Gras um uns herum. Und dann verschwimmt die Welt in einer Explosion aus Emotionen, als ich mich in der Frau verstöme, die ich über alles liebe. Alles, was ich noch mitbekomme ist mein Name, der von ihren Lippen kommend die Morgenröte begrüßt.

Heftig atmend liegen wir schließlich nebeneinander im Gras, ganz so als hätten wir es gerade erst gelernt. "Ich liebe dich.", murmle ich in ihr Haar. Ich weiß nicht ob sie es gehört hat. Meine Finger verflechten sich mit ihren und wir betrachten den Himmel, der den heraufziehenden Morgen ankündigt.

Ein neuer Morgen nach einem Tag, der so einiges für mich verändert hat. Wenn Sirius wüsste...


End file.
